wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadia Burke
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Nadia Burke Age: 26 Date of birth: 1st June, 1978 Blood: Half-blood and half-breed (Father is half, Mother is half with a healthy strain of mercreature in her blood from her grandmother) Wand: Oak, with Kelpie hair core, Very Stiff, and good for transfiguration Alumni: Gryffindor, 1996 Affiliation: The Ministry, she works in the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. Home Life Mother: Yelena Burke (44, Ravenclaw alum) Father: Cephalus Burke (46, Slytherin alum) Siblings: Jolie Burke (22, Slytherin alum), Jano Burke (12, Slytherin) Other family: Caractacus Burke (50, uncle, Slytherin alum) Relationships with each: Cephalus and Yelena Burke: Nadia is relatively close with both of her parents, particularly with her mother who she shares more than a few physical characteristics with (a risk both parents knew when they decided to have children). Her mother proved quite helpful when it came to helping her daughter deal with being different. Her father, who was a very different breed than the rest of his family, has also always been very supportive, but it was her mother who she always gravitated to. Jolie and Jano Burke: Nadia and Jolie have always been close. Because they're only three years apart they spent a good deal of time together growing up. Jolie was always the louder and more outgoing one, especially once she got to Hogwarts, and it was her sister who Nadia could always depend on to defend the both of them if teasing ever occurred. Nadia always tended to feel a bit dwarfed in her younger sister's presense, but she doesn't mind much. It's made up for by the fact that their little brother seems to absolutely adore her. She spends a lot of time with Jano when he's not at Hogwarts. Home: Being registered with the Halfbreed Registry herself, Nadia isn't supposed to live in Muggle areas, very much limiting her housing options. She's chosen Hogsmeade, and has a tiny cottage just on the outskirts. She apparates to work in London each day. Finances: Nadia comes from a middle class family and has remained in that class bracket, her job with the Ministry paying well enough so that as long as she's only supporting himself, she's comfortably middle class. Personal Life Personality: Nadia is a relatively nice woman. She has found that there are enough things going against her in life and that she really can't afford to be anything but kind, curteous, and respectful. She sees a good deal of people in her line of work who are just bitter and mean spirited because of their lot in life and she's decided that being happy is a much better thing to go for. She was teased a good deal in school but she eventually came to face the reality that her green skin wasn't going anywhere and neither were the occasional blatant stare, so she had to have a good attitude about it. She's not the most outgoing person in the world and she's can be rather shy. Stares and other undue attention tend to bring that out in her. She'll start to feel like a sideshow freak and it's when she feels like that that she becomes antisocial and hermit like. Nadia has a bit of quirky charm on the inside and that sometimes shows, like when she lets out streams of high pitched giggles while he laughs, when someone sees the childhood scribbled drawings she keeps from her youngest brother hung up in her office, or when a coworker stumbles in on her talking to the fish she has in the small tank in her office. It could even be the tiny voodoo doll of Professor Snape that she keeps on the corner of her desk. It's for frustration purposes, really. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths/Weaknesses: Nadia has an excellent raport with animals, especially aquatic ones. She was always very good at Care of Magical Creatures in school. She also managed to do relatively well in Muggle Studies given her general interest in muggles. Hexes were another strong suit of hers, but she never fully excelled in Transfiguration and charms. She's tried time and time again to glamour her features, but she's never been able to succeed. Nadia tends to be a good listener and a loyal friend. Her shyness comes through in her friendships at times. She's not really the sort who is going to stand up for you–there're times when she barely stands up for herself, honestly—but that doesn't mean she doesn't care. She's just not the sort. If she's going to make a scene she's going to do it anonymously Probably her biggest weakness is that she just honestly stands out in a crowd a damned lot. Nadia's not ever going to be able to do anything stealthily or under the radar. A glamour that literally lasted twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week would run way too high in price, and it's not one she can afford to pay. Boggart: The loss of her legs. Patronus: A leopard seal. Mirror of Erised: Being normal. Amortentia Potion: The ocean, seaweed, and peppermint Aesthetics Appearance: Nadia is a five foot eight green girl. Because of her mer lineage, she's green, lithe and skinny, has webbing between her fingers and nose, and three marks that look like scars on either side of her neck that are actually gills that simply never finished forming. She has long dark hair that always appears to be slightly wet and mussed, like she's been swimming in something. Height: Five-foot-eight Weight: 125lbs Hair: Nadia has long, stringy black hair which is somewhat curly and seems to always appear wet. Eyes: Green Style of dress: Nadia is not a fan of the tight clothing that some women seem to revel in. She enjoys long peasant style skits or loose pants and blouses when she's on her own time. She always wears robes to work and is sure to look neat and professional so she doesn't stand out from her other coworkers more than she has to. History Nadia Burke was born to Yelena and Cephalus Burke in a hospital in Moscow on a quiet spring afternoon in June. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about the birth besides the fact that both the girl and her mother were a murky shade of green and had a bit of webbing between their fingers and toes. There was a man who stood outside of the door during the birth and walked in immediately afterwards to document the birth and fingerprint the baby as a halfbreed and then informed the family that they would have to go back to England almost immediately, because the newborn wasn't documented to be in Russia and really, they didn't want her or her mother, due to their halfbreed status. The English Wizarding Government wasn't much more tolerant, but the baby was registered and Yelena and Cephalus settled in Scotland in a small house on an expanse of moorland where they had a good amount of privacy. It served the family well, because as Nadia grew she didn't get any less green and her fingers didn't become any less webbed. Why? Well, Yelena's mother was a mercreature, just like the ones who live in the Lake at Hogwarts, though she'd come from a colder Russian river. The blood mix made Nadia and her two siblings a fourth mercreature and thus subject to some of the characteristics of the line. The greenish skin tone and the webbed fingers and toes were the only things that affected Nadia, while both of her younger siblings also ended up with three slits on wither sides of their necks, gills. Cephalus Burke was not close to his side of the family, especially not after marrying a half mercreature, though he remained on good terms with his brother Caractacus and the man, owner of Borgins and Burkes was often around. In result, there were a good deal of odd antiquities around the house while Nadia, and then her sister Jolie, were growing up. A healthy interest in the objects was encouraged, though touching was very, very rarely allowed. And she was yelled at a good deal one day when one day her father found her trying to climb into a large wardrobe her uncle had brought over. No one was sure whether or not Nadia would be invited to go to Hogwarts. Her mother had attended a much smaller school in Russia for her education, no where near as good as Hogwarts, but her father's family had been attending Hogwarts for as far back as anyone could remember. It was a pleasant surprise when her letter came and soon, Nadia was off to school. Her time at Hogwarts was certainly not the easiest. She was different than pretty much all of the other students what with her looks and heritage and students, most noteably the Slytherins, didn't easily let her forget this. She wasn't perfectly happy for her seven years at the school, but she got through it and upon her graduation she decided that she would work for the Ministry. She entered into the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures as a representative for the magical creatures they were in charge of regulating. Her job was difficult during the war, what with her own lineage (both her mother and father's side) and the amount of Magical Creatures who turned to Voldemort. It was hard to resist at some points and for awhile, Nadia simply left. She went with her mother, going back to Russia where they'd both been born. It was much easier to live in a place where Voldemort wasn't directly affecting and the mercreatures weren't so readily joining up with the Dark Lord. She came back only after the war was declared over and was rehired at the Ministry after an investigation determining that she hadn't actually run off and joined Voldemort. Current Activities Piper should be fantastically amazing and write something here pretty, pretty please! Meta Player: Piper PB: Idina Menzel Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures